Strange Love
by hardrocker21
Summary: Marlene is kidnapped again, but this time it's for love. However her kidnapper is someone she never expected. Rated M. MarlenexOC. NOT CANON WITH MY DAVE ARC. May be the only story like it I write.
1. Chapter 1

Marlene groaned and started lifting her head off of the ground. Her head was hurting a little bit and she couldn't remember very much. The last thing that she did remember was sitting in her stone cave, when a cat had coe in all of a sudden and thrown a bag over her. At that point, Marlene assumed, she had hit her head cause now she was coming too.

She began to sit up, when someone set a paw on her chest and set her back down. A bowl of sweet tasting liquid was brought to her mouth and she was forced to drink the whole bowl.

"Go back to sleep my sweet," came a woman's voice.

"Hey what are you... ah... doing," Marlene said with a yawn and then she lied back down and started snoozing again.

"When you wake up, you will be mine," the woman said passionetly.

The outline of the woman turned around and picked up a frilly red silk gown and brought it over to Marlene.

"Now let's just get you comfortable," the woman said and sighed passionatly.

(Later)

Marlene started groaning again and sat up in the bed. At least the pain was gone this time. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, the first thing she noticed however was that she was lying on an actual mattress. This was unusal for her, but as she looked around she noticed some other things. The room she was in had many veil drapes hanging down from the ceiling and they were all either white or pink.

Marlene had no idea what was going on here. She started getting up when she nearly tripped over something. She looked down and noticed the dress that was resting on her.

"What the? What the heck is this?" Marlene said as she noticed the dress on her.

"That is a sign of my love," came a womans voice.

Marlene spun around and saw a female lemur standing there. She was wearing a pink silk gown with puffed up sleeves on her shoulders. As soon as Marlene recognized the lemur, her blood ran cold.

"Z-z-zera?" Marlene whimpered and stumbled backwards.

Zera gasped and went straight over to Marlene.

"Are you hurt? Please tell me you're okay," Zera said anxiously.

"I'm fine. Why do you care?" Marlene said.

Zera sighed in relief and pulled Marlene into a hug and rested Marlene's head on her chest. Zera was still taller than Marlene and that was as high as Marlene went. Zera turned Marlene's face towards hers and she bent down. What happened next was completely unexpected. Zera's lips met Marlene's and Zera kissed her. After a long moment, Zera pulled back and held Marlene lovingly in her arms.

"Good, because I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Zera said and kissed her again.

"Why? I thought you hated me," Marlene said.

Zera shook her head and layed Marlene back down on the bed.

"I don't hate you Marlene. I love you, I want you. I want you comfortable always. I want you as my bride," Zera said and lied down next to Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter to this totally different story. But I'm glad that it's liked. I wrote this for you Lisa. Hope you enjoy it. Also Zera has both of her eyes here and I will explain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM**

Marlene stared at Zera in surprise and she felt her heart pounding.

"You want me as what?" Marlene said in shock.

Zera kissed Marlene on the cheek and held her tight once again.

"My bride. I want you forever my sweet. We can even start our own family together here," Zera explained.

Marlene was now weirded out.

"Why do you want ME! I had you put away in Madagascar. You attacked me," Marlene argued.

Zera chuckled lightly and said, "Yes that did happen. But that brief moment we tussled, I felt something. I have heard that that one special touch can be enough to ensure that you've found your one true love. That's what I felt with you. I firmly believe that you and me were meant to be."

Zera released her hold on Marlene and the two sat up together.

"So what happened to you after we left? And where are we?" Marlene asked.

Zera sighed and said, "They tried to take out one of my eyes after you guys left, but the bitch doing it was too clunky to even catch me and the guards were too slow to catch me. After weeks on my own, I found civilation and due to my two friends I had in Madagascar, I knew where to go. I snuck onto a plane and came here to this abandoned place and with the help of some new friends I created, my Den of Love. Our home."

Marlene began to shiver and asked, "What is it you plan to do to me?"

"Wed you of course. That way we can be together for eternity. Besides I want kids," Zera said and began pouting.

Marlene sighed and said, "But we're both females. We can't have kids together."

Zera let out another laugh and said, "That's not a problem. I know a male otter who is willing to donate. I don't plan to raise kids on my own."

Zera placed a hand on Marlene's abdomen and said, "You just make sure you can feed them."

Zera stood up and did a small twirl. She began walking away with a slight sway in her step. Marlene had to admit that Zera could really fill out a dress and she couldn't help but look. Wait, what was she thinking?

"Wait one more question. Why am I in this dress?" Marlene asked.

Zera gasped and asked, "You don't like it? I made it especially for you."

Marlene held up her arms and said, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was-"

Marlene didn't finish, seeing as Zera walked over and grabbed Marlene's arm and pulled her out of bed and into the forest of veils. Marlene could feel them brushing against her as she was pulled along. After a minute, they stopped in front of an otter sized wardrobe that Zera opened up. Inside was dresses galore. Dresses of many colors and styles. Did Zera make all of these herself?

Zera grabbed a lacy purple gown and hung it on the door. She pulled the red dress off of Marlene and slipped the purple one over Marlene's head.

Zera sighed in content and said, "Better?"

Marlene sighed and said, "I meant why am I wearing a dress? And I do like this one more."

Zera sighed and said, "Human females do it to get more comfortable. And I want both you and me comfortable at all times. That's why I have all of these veils hanging around."

Zera smiled and pulled a pink veil drape down from the ceiling and rubbed her face against it. She then looked back over at Marlene and began to gently wrap some of the veil around in her paws.

"So soft and so pure. The softest kind of stuff I want around here. I couldn't think of anything else to hang up in here," Zera said.

Zera then walked back over to Marlene and drapped the veil around Marlene's shoulders and over her head. Marlene hated to admit it, but she enjoyed having the veil wrapped around her. It felt so loving and soft. Zera stared down into Marlene's eyes and pulled Marlene closer to her once again.

"Don't you agree my sweet," Zera said as she stared into Marlene's eyes.

Marlene couldn't help but stare back. In fact she actually enjoyed looking into Zera's large purple eyes. Zera had purple eyes? To Marlene they looked amazing. Looking into them gave Marlene a sense of belonging. She couldn't help but feel it.

"Yes Zera. I agree," Marlene said lost in Zera's eyes.

Zera smiled and kissed Marlene once more. Marlene didn't fight it. In fact she didn't have the urge to fight it at all. But then reality sunk back into Marlene. She realized who it was she was kissing and as Zera pulled back, Marlene gave Zera her best poker face.

"Just wait until our wedding. I have special gowns planned for the both of us. And none of that white gown stuff, no. I have special dress' and special veils for the both of us. Nothing can ruin that special moment," Zera said and imagined the scene in her head.

"But I never agreed to marry you. What makes you think I'd even consider it?" Marlene argued.

Zera smiled more and said, "You allowed me to lie with you. One of the customs that I grew up with said that if one allows another to lie with them out of love, then they have agreed to matrimony. You're mine now."

Zera then let go of Marlene and said, "Well I'm sure Zoe has our dinner ready. I'm going to go fetch it. Just wait right here."

Marlene wanted to tell Zera about her sudden realization, but trepadation hit and Marlene said something else.

"Hey Zera... ugh, thanks for the dress," Marlene said.

Zera nodded and continued off.

Marlene sighed and turned away. What was she feeling? Did she actually feel something with Zera. But Marlene couldn't deny it. Part of her wanted to love Zera back. But the rest told her to fight the urge. All Marlene could do was pull the veil tighter around her and wait for Zera to return.

**Again folks, this is likely the only slash I'll ever write. But again this was a very special request from my old friend Lisa and she's always wanted to read a story like this. Hope ya enjoy it darling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say. Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM**

"Hey Private? Are you okay?" Skippers voice said in a fuzzy way.

Private opened his eyes to see Skipper staring down at him. Both of them were back at the penguins HQ.

"Private, what happened? We found ya unconcious at Marlene's place. What went on over there?" Skipper asked.

Private stood up stumbled slightly. He really didn't know what had happened. He had just gone over to visit Marlene when a cat had come running out of Marlene's cave with a larde and heavy sack. Private knew that it had to have been heavy, because the cat had hit him in the head with it.

"I don't know Skippa. I was just over at Marlene's place and this cat hit me on the head. That's all that I remember," Private said to Skipper.

Kowalski entered the HQ through the fishbowl and he approached Skipper.

"Skipper, I've searched all over the zoo. I can't find any sign of Marlene. It's like she just vanished," Kowalski stated.

Sipper sighed and said, "Now where's Rico?"

"Checking the park," Kowalsi said and a moment later, Rico entered through the 'Private's First Prize' entrance.

"Any sign of Marlene Rico?" Skipper asked.

Rico shook his head and said, "Nada!"

Skipper rubbed his chin area and asked, "Hmm... Private what did the cat hit on the head with?"

Private rubbed the sore area of his head and said, "I think it hit me with a large and heavy sack. You don't think?"

Skipper nodded and said, "Oh I think Private."

"Skipper?" Kowalski questioned.

"Marlene's been kidnapped," Skipper stated.

**(Marlene)**

Marlene was sitting back at her bed waiting for Zera to return with the food. It didn't take too long until Zera returned with a small plate of food. Accompanying her was a black cat carrying a cup of what Marlene guessed was water. She recognized the cat as the one who had grabbed her from her cave. The two placed the food on Marlene's bed and Zera turned to the cat.

"That'll be all Zoe. Thank you," Zoe smiled and walked away.

"Wasn't she the one who-?" Marlene started.

Zoe nodded and said, "I'm sorry she was so rough with you. I've already scolded her for it."

Marlene sighed and looked at the food on the plate. There was an assortment of small fish, fruit, and even some oysters. She grabbed a sardine and downed it quickly. As Marlene ate, Zera got up and walked around Marlene. Examining her.

"Hmm... yes. Yes she is almost perfect. We deal with this," Zera said to herself.

Marlene looked up and asked, "Um... what are you doing?"

Zera smiled seductively and said, "Just thinking. Thinking about how we're going to work with this."

Marlene gulped down her food and asked, "How what will work?"

Zera chuckled and sat back down next to Marlene.

She placed a paw on Marlene's lap and said, "Don't worry sweetie. I'll wait until after we've wed. Now finish up your food. It's starting to grow late. We need to be asleep soon."

Marlene nodded and continued eating her food as Zera walked off towards her wardrobe. At least she could dodged being in bed with Zera for now. But on the other hand Marlene was liking the idea a little bit. She and Zera together kinda had an appeal to Marlene right now. In fact she was alost looking forward to it.

All of a sudden, Marlene started beating the top of her head and said to herself, "What are you thinking Marlene? She tried to kill you and now you expect to forgive her? Besides you don't love another female like that. But you know what? I don't care, I think I do like her like that. Oh God, what's wrong with me?"

Marlene lied back down as she could see Zera returning with a nightgown for Marlene.

**(Penguins)**

"Any idea how we can begin searching Skippa?" Private asked as the guys investigated Marlene's habitat.

Skipper tossed Marlene's pillow off of her bed and said, "Just look around Private. That cat may have left something behind."

"Umm Skipper, I may have found a little something," Kowalski said and waddled over with tufts of fur in his flipper.

Skipper smiled and said, "Excellent. We can check to see if these are connected to some criminal in the city."

"Umm Skippa, how are we supposed to do that? They don't exactly keep criminal records for animals," Private stated.

Skipper held up his flipper and said, "That's what you think Private. If we can find out who this cat is, then we can find where they hideout. And maybe Marlene. Back to the HQ men."

The penguins left Marlene's habitat and headed back to the penguin HQ.

**I know it's not very long, but I'm not trying to make this story long. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**

**Remember to read review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Response to Nicole Newcomer. Remember that this story is non canon with my Dave arc and should not be taken seriously. Also yes I am a skilene fan, but I'm open to any potential PoM couples. Please just enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Marlene was lying in her bed, trying to sleep. She was in a blue silk nightgown and made her feel more comfortable. Despite her comfort however, she was having a hard time getting to sleep. There was just something off with her mind. It was a struggle, but she just couldn't get the nagging thoughts out of her head.

Did she really have special feelings for Zera?

Marlene didn't know, but she wanted to know. How could she find out for herself if her feelings were true or not. She then recalled what Julien had done to her back in Madagascar. That one special moment that they had.

"That's what I need to do. I need to kiss her. Not have her kiss me," Marlene said quietly to herself.

She turned over and closed her eyes again, determined to get some sleep. But it once again proved futile. All she could do was lie there with her eyes closed and hope that she would soon be asleep.

**(Penguins)**

Kowalski walked out of his lab with his results. The other penguins turned towards him as soon as he walked out.

"Well Kowalski? Do you have any leads?" Skipper asked anxiously.

Kowalski shrugged and said, "Anything I have is very little. All I got is that her name is Zoe and that she's a black and white cat. She has a one time offense from when she stole some fish a couple of years ago. Nothing else."

Skipper groaned and said, "There could be a hundred cats in this city named Zoe. How are we supposed to track her?"

"Well I did manage to download a picture of her. We could ask around and see if anyone recognizes her," Kowalski continued.

Skipper scoffed and said, "Yeah, easier said than done Kowalski. That will take too long. Any other suggestions?"

Kowalski shook his head and said, "Negative Skipper. Asking around could be our only option."

Skipper gave a resigned sigh and said, "Fine! We'll ask around."

Private jumped up and said, "Why don't we ask Max? He seems to know a lot about a lot of the strays that live around the city."

"Moon Cat? How are we supposed to find him Private? He could be anywhere in this city," Skipper asked Private.

Private shrugged and said, "Just a thought."

Skipper nodded and said, "Fine, we'll ask him if we com across him. Okay everyone listen up. We are each going to take a walkie talkie with us. We are going to split up to cover more ground. Radio if anyone gets a lead. I'll take mid-town, Kowalski you got the east side."

"What about me and Rico?" asked Private.

Skipper let out a chuckle and said, "Private you are sticking around Central Park. Rico you get the area known as Hell's Kitchen. Think you can handle that?"

Rico chuckled and upchucked a rocket launcher.

"Knew you could handle it. Okay everyone let's go," Skipper said and the men left the HQ.

**Well the guys are on the move and are beginning the task of finding a needle in a haystack. Let's see what happens.**

**Remember to read and review please. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing new to say. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM**

**(Marlene)**

Marlene stirred and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She turned her head to see that Zera was lying right next to her wearing a purple nightgown. As Marlene tried to squirm out of Zera's grip, Zera yawned and opened her eyes.

"Oh hello sweetie. I didn't wake you did I?" Zera asked.

Marlene shook her head and said, "No. I was just trying to sit up was all."

Zera smiled and pulled Marlene back over to her and kissed her once more.

"Well you should probably rest a little more. We got a big day tomorrow," Zera said happily.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Marlene asked.

Zera chuckled and said, "Our wedding silly. The dresses are all prepared. My friend Steve will officiate and Zoe is currently preparing a place for us right now. We won't have to live in separate areas here anymore."

"You really have a one track mind don't you? So what happens to this bed here?" Marlene asked.

Zera shrugged and said, "We'll save it for if we ever decide to actually start a family. Just in case."

Marlene let out a sigh as Zera stood up.

"You just sleep a little more okay? I'll get you if we need anything. M' kay?" Zera asked and Marlene nodded.

Zera left and Marlene lied back down on the bed. She casually closed her eyes and rolled over.

"This has to be done today. Tomorrow would be too late. Got to do it today," Marlene said as she tried to get some more sleep.

**(Penguins)**

Several hours had passed as the penguins had continued their search. Kowalski and Private had had nothing but bad luck as they searched. Almost every cat that the two had asked had tried to eat them. For Rico it had been easier since every cat he had come across would calmly answer any questions from him. Wouldn't you if you saw someone pointing a rocket launcher at you?

Skipper on the other hand had been doing nothing but threatening everyone he came across. It didn't matter if they were cats or dogs, he would smack them around first and then begin the interrogation. It was all becoming exhausting for Skipper and he was almost ready to give up, when the big breakthrough came in the most unexpected way.

Skipper had snagged a fast food cup of soda from a human that had witnessed Skipper during an interrogation and was now drinking from it. As he reached the bottom of the cup, he threw it into a trash can that he was passing and heard someone say, "OW!"

Skipper turned and saw a familiar looking cat stick his head up out of the trash can and rub it too.

"Who threw this cup in here?" demanded the tan colored cat as he held the cup up in one paw.

Skipper smiled as he saw the cat and called out, "Moon Cat it's you!"

Max looked over and said, "hey it's you penguin. Where are the other three? It'd be good to see them."

Skipper shrugged and said, "Out in the middle of a mission. Which reminds me, I should move along. It was really good seeing you Moon Cat."

But Max wasn't done yet. At the sound of mission, he wanted to get involved because it also meant an adventure. He walked back over to Skipper and blocked his path.

"Ooh a mission? Is there anything I can help with. I want to help," Max said eagerly.

Skipper was about to say,"No" when a sudden thought hit him.

Skipper turned back to Max and asked, "Hey Max I was wondering. Do you know a black and white cat? She goes by the name of Zoe."

Max nodded his head eagerly and said, "Yes I do know a black and white cat named Zoe. She lives in a small warehouse down by the harbor. I can show it to you if you want."

Skipper nodded and said, "That works out well."

Skipper whipped out his walkie talkie and said into it, "Boys I got something. Meet me at the Empire State Building in two hours. That'll give each of us time to get there. Do you copy? Over."

One by one the men all responded and Skipper nodded in delight.

"Well Moon Cat let's move out," Skipper said and pulled on Max's arm.

"What? You mean I'm coming with you?" Max asked in surprise.

Skipper nodded and said, "Yes you are. We're going to need all the help we can get. Besides you know Zoe. We're going to need you."

Max squealed silently and said, "Thank you thank you. Oh thank you. Why are you looking for Zoe anyway?"

Skipper knew Max would asked this question eventually and said, "I'll explain along the way. Now move out."

Max nodded and the two moved along.

**Well the guys now have something to go on. Hopefully it helps.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
